Laboratory of the Mind
The Laboratory of the Mind is a location in . It is a large research facility that studies neuroscience and The Contraption, in addition to being Samuel Brownlee's living quarters. Background The laboratory is a large, spacious building with angled architecture and modern design. The building was developed and created through Brownlee's wealth, assistant donations, and library grants. It is easily capable of holding up to three hundred people. The building's exterior has a great deal of glass, intertwined with black bricks. During nights, one can easily see the lights and happenings within the facility. Surrounding the building are numerous Malura bushes. In the building's front, a garden of the Malura bush can be seen. Above the glass doors that serve as the entry are the bolded numbers "412331," the laboratory's address number. The building is separated into three floors, with the first two being much larger than the third. The building's first floor is massive and houses the workstations of the assistants. It is filled to the brim with tables, computers, and laboratory stations. The walls are decorated with photographs of Euclidean geography. There is a medium-sized booth on the first floor that has vending machines. One of the major features of the first floor are two, large curved glass staircases that lead to the second floor. This floor, visible from the first, is an important area for the Laboratory. Other than housing more laboratory stations, this level serves as the main location of The Contraption. It is usually placed within shut-off rooms with many beds, allowing subjects to have a quiet sleep. There are five offices behind frosted glass doors. The third floor is the private living quarters where Samuel lives. Role in Series ;"In Somnis Veritas" The protagonists went to the laboratory for a place to stay. After some convincing from Blossom, Samuel allowed the protagonists to participate in a dream-sharing experiment through The Contraption. While everyone was sleeping, John Fontaine entered the laboratory and went upstairs to talk to the protagonists. ;"Carpe Diem" When everyone awoke, they were met with Fontaine. He quickly revealed to them that Savannah was killed by Alchemilia Corporation and showed a picture of her body. Piett, a lab assistant, requested that Fontaine wait downstairs so the others could have time alone. Fontaine agreed. After everyone came to terms with her death, they went downstairs, where Piett had prepared breakfast and where Fontaine was waiting at a table. ;"Primo Victoria" Samuel and Fontaine were in the laboratory playing a game of dice. Once they finished, Fontaine called Chris and informed him that their mission was about to begin. Employees * Samuel Brownlee (owner) * Blossom Cane (assistant) * Calcifer (assistant) * Diomedes (assistant) * Marena (assistant) * Matthew Rockwell (head assistant) * Piett (culinary and janitorial assistant) * Rachel Ariel (assistant) Appearances * In Somnis Veritas * Carpe Diem * Ticking Clock * Primo Victoria Trivia *During the holiday of Harvest Moon, the laboratory operates as an eatery for a variety of Silivian deserts. The laboratory's stuffed marshmallows with chocolate are popular with locals. Category:Locations